Bit Beast Warriors
by VampirePheonix
Summary: Esta fic foi feita por mim e pela CarolSalyer em conjunto. Num futuro distante os homens e as mulheres vivem separados em duas tribos. O que acontece quando os BladeBreakers conhecem membros da tribo oposta. KaiOC RayOcTysonOcXHilaryMaxOcKennyOc.
1. Contacto

Esta fic foi escrita por mim e pelaCarolSalyer em conjunto! Espero que gostem e mandem reviews.

**Nota do Autor: As personagens do Beyblade não nos pertencem. Todas as outras sim.**

**Cap.1: Contacto**

Ano 3465 depois de Cristo:

Há muitos milénios atrás, homens e mulheres viviam juntos em casas de pedra. Eles amavam-se e procriavam juntos! Mas no dia 13 de Outubro de 2999 as mulheres revoltaram-se contra os homens! De facto há muito que os homens as tratavam mal e se achavam melhores que elas. Destruíam o planeta e matavam todas as formas de vida, incluindo os próprios filhos! A guerra demorou vários séculos e o mundo fértil e maravilhoso que antes fora tinha morrido para sempre. A terra tornou-se arenosa e infértil, a água escasseou e os humanos foram obrigados a viver no subsolo devido à forte exposição aos raios ultra-violeta! A animosidade entre ambos os sexos continuou e formaram-se duas tribos. Sem mulheres para dar-mos continuação a espécie humana nós os da tribo do sul fomos obrigados a criar uma maneira de nos reproduzirmos: A Barriga! Nossa tribo só é composta por homens e há muito que não saímos da Toca, mas as lendas dizem que no Norte existe uma tribo com mulheres lindas e que um dia voltaremos a viver em harmonia! – Disse um homem ancião, com uma barba branca muito comprida e com uma toga cinzenta.

Um rapazinho de seis anos com olhos dourados, cabelos pretos muito compridos e com uma fita vermelha na cabeça perguntou:

E como é que sabemos se essa tribo existe mesmo?

Ancião: Não sabemos Ray!

Um rapazinho de olhos castanhos escuros, cabelo pelos ombros azuis marinhos(alguns dizem que são pretos) pára de correr e olha para o seu amigo!

Deixa de ser palerma! Isso são só invenções para nós dormirmos à noite! Mulheres!

Ancião: Pois eu acho que não são lendas! Os livros antigos mostram fotografias delas, Tyson!

Um rapazinho loiro com uns grande olhos azuis e um fato macaco laranja perguntou:

O que é uma mulher?

Ancião: Uma mulher é igual a nós! Mas segundo os livros o peito delas era mais desenvolvido, tinham a cintura fina e ancas largas! Seus ombros não eram tão largos, usavam seus cabelos compridos e eram muito sensíveis, bondosas e amáveis!

Max: Quero conhecer uma mulher!

Ancião: Todos nós queríamos, mas os bravos o suficiente para irem para o Norte nunca voltam!

Um rapaz de cinco anos, cabelo castanho e uns grandes óculos que lhe cobriam maior parte da face levantou-se num pulo e disse:

Será que existem monstros no norte?

Ancião: Acho que não Kenny!

Um rapaz um pouco mais velho do que os outros, nos seus sete anos de idade, com cabelo bicolor, azul acinzentado à frente, azul escuro atrás e olhos lilases levou as mãos à cabeça e replicou:

Que bando de crianças! O que é que nos interessa se existem mulheres ou não?

Tyson: Eu concordo com o Kai! Cá para mim isto é tudo uma lenda inventada para deixar esses homens calmos por mais tempo!

Ancião: Acreditem no que quiserem, mas vocês têm um grande destino à vossa frente!

Uns anos mais tarde, quando os rapazes já eram adolescentes:

Tyson: O meu Dragoon é o melhor de todos os Beyblades!

Kai: Cala-te!

Tyson: Porque é que nunca me deixas divertir-me?

Kai: Porque não! Agora cala-te!

Kenny: Parem de discutir!

Tyson: Ele é que começou!

Homem: Rapazes está na hora da escola!

Tyson: Escola! Eu odeio escola! Quem foi o idiota que inventou a escola?

Max: Provavelmente uma mulher!

Tyson: Eu já vos disse que as mulheres não existem! Já ca estamos há quinze anos e ainda não vi nenhuma!

Ray: Tu também não vês o ar e sabes que ele existe!

Tyson: Mas isso é diferente! O ar é gasoso, uma mulher não!

Kai: Vão chegar atrasados!

Tyson: Ó não! – Tyson corre em direcção a um buraco numa das paredes da Toca. Lá dentro estavam muitos rapazes da sua idade. Tyson senta-se ao lado de Max, Ray senta-se ao lado de Lee, Kai senta-se ao lado do Tala e o Kenny senta-se ao lado de Michael. Como não existiam árvores, não existia papel, por isso em vez de cadernos todos os alunos tinham um computador portátil, onde anotavam a matéria dada em cada lição.

Professor: Hoje vamos começar um capítulo novo. Vamos começar com a grande guerra de 2999!

Tyson: Que seca!

Professor: Como já devem ter ouvido, a grande guerra começou dia 13 de Outubro de 2999, mas os conflitos começaram anos antes. Mulheres que exigiam direitos iguais aos dos homens! Apesar da sociedade estar já bastante evoluída, as mulheres continuavam sem ter todos os direitos de igualdade perante o homem. Nessa altura as mulheres já trabalhavam para governos e todas as que tinham acesso a armas de fogo ou de destruição massiva lançaram um ataque em larga escala. Foi nesse dia que o presidente dos Estados Unidos da América decidiu combater as mulheres! Mas a guerra durou várias gerações e a terra já não era mais o que era dantes!

De repente ouvem a campainha da escola. Os alunos saem a correr, atropelando-se uns aos outros. O professor ainda grita que no Cd que eles têm os trabalhos de casa e é a ficha 6 mas eles estão tão ocupados que nem ouvem. Kai pega no computador e dirige-se para a porta.

Kai: O professor disse que tínhamos trabalhos! È a ficha 6 do Cd de tpc's(trabalhos de casa).

Tyson: Eu não gosto nada desse professor!

Kai: A prática faz a perfeição!

Kenny: Se não estudas o teu cérebro deixa de funcionar bem e ficas burro!

Tyson: Eu sou o campeão de Beyblade! Não preciso de ser inteligente!

Kai: Vê-se!

Ray: Então acho melhor fazermos os trabalhos de casa e só depois irmos treinar!

Tyson: Porquê?

Ray: Porque assim ficamos com a nossa cabeça fresca para os treinos! Não nos temos que preocupara com mais nada!

Tyson: Podíamos fazer os trabalhos em minha casa!

Max: O teu avô não se importa?

Tyson: Não! Ele adora-vos!

Os cinco amigos dirigem-se a uma pequena casa de madeira. Á porta está um senhor com um bigode longo, cabelo comprido cinzento e sem camisa. Ao lado dele está outro senhor de idade, gordinho, com um pequeno bigode cinzento e de cabeça calva.

Sr.Granger: Já acabaram as aulas?

Tyson: J�, avô!

Sr.Granger: Os teus amigos vieram contigo?

Tyson: Sim, avô! Boa tarde Sr. Dickenson!

Sr.Dickenson: Boa Tarde rapazes!

Tyson: Nós vamos fazer os trabalhos. O.k. avô?

Sr.Granger: Vai l�! Estes miúdos de hoje!

Tyson e os seus amigos descalçaram os sapatos e entraram em casa. No dojo sentaram-se no chão e ligaram os computadores. Os trabalhos de casa não eram assim tão difíceis, pois desde pequenos que ouviam histórias sobre esse dia. Acabaram rapidamente e correram para a rua para poderem treinar um pouco. Um campeonato se avizinhava e os Bladebreakers tinham de praticar para poderem ganhar este ano. De repente a terra começa a tremer. Devido a guerra o sub-subsolo tinha sofrido graves danos e de vez em quando davam-se grandes abalos, para os quais a tribo dos cinco amigos já estavam habituados.

Kai: Depressa! Corram para dentro do Abrigo!

Os quatro amigos chegaram a tempo a uma grande gruta chamada o abrigo, mas Kenny tinha deixado cair Dizzi e voltou para trás para apanhar. Nisto o solo que ele pisava desmoronou-se, e ele caiu duma altura de quase três metros. Kenny ficou inconsciente durante algum tempo. Quando os seus amigos deram por falta dele o abalo já tinha parado.

Max: Onde está o Kenny?

Kai: Ó não!

Kenny estava deitado no chão, semiconsciente, com seus olhos semicerrados. Nisto um vulto feminino( Kenny não sabia que era uma rapariga) se dobra para ajudar Kenny.

Fim do primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Como já referimos acima mandem reviews! Não percam o próximo capítulo:** Regresso a casa!**


	2. Regresso a Casa!

_**Gostaríamos de agradecer as reviews que nos deram mas salientamos que esta fic foi feita em conjunto por mim e pela Carol, com a ajuda da Debby-Chan.**_

**Regresso a casa!**

Kenny foi levado para um vilarejo um pouco peculiar. Em vez de ser tudo em pedra e em areia, como na Toca, as casas eram feitas de madeira. Haviam muitas árvores em flor á volta das casas, um rio com águas cristalinas e muitos arbustos com deliciosas bagas.

Kenny entreabriu os olhos e viu uma face rosada, com uns olhos profundos, verdes tropa, uma boca carnuda, e um nariz bonito, nem muito grande nem muito abatatado. Os cabelos da pessoa eram negros e compridos, mas Kenny não conseguia ver até onde chegavam.

Pessoa: Bebe isto! Vais sentir-te melhor!

O rapaz encostou-se a uma parede e pegou numa metade de um coco, com um liquido vermelho lá dentro.

Kenny: O... que..é-é...is-to? - disse com grande dificuldade.

Pessoa: É uma mistura de baga vedrina com banana! Vai fazer-te bem!

Kenny bebeu, com dificuldade a bebida exótica. Olhou em volta e viu que nada era igual á sua casa. Este lugar era abundante, o céu era azul e haviam nuvens a flutuar. Ele apenas tinha ouvido falar disso na escola e ficou bastante espantado quando viu melhor o seu salvador. O seu cabelo dava-lhe um pouco abaixo das omoplatas. Era esguia, o seu peito estava desenvolvido. As suas ancas eram largas e sua cintura fina. As pernas não tinham pelos, como a dos homens que conhecia e a sua pele era mais bonita e macia.

A rapariga envergava um vestido comprido, branco que lhe dava pelos joelhos. As alças do vestido eram flores lilases, e usava umas chinelas castanhas, o que fazia Kenny lembrar-se das imagens dos antigos romanos. No seu cabelo a rapariga tinha umas pequenas flores brancas e rosas que apanhavam sua franja em forma de trança para cada lado da sua cabeça.

A rapariga ajudou Kenny a levantar-se e levou-o para junto de outras raparigas.

Rapariga1: Olhem o que eu encontrei!

Rapariga2: Quem é ela?

Rapariga1: Não sei!

Rapariga3: È bem esquisita!

Rapariga1: Eu acho-a fofa!

Kenny olhou em volta. As raparigas estavam dispostas em forma de circulo. À direita da rapariga que o segurava estava outra rapariga um pouco mais baixa. Ela era loira, seu cabelo dava-lhe pelo fim das costas. O seu corpo era mais esbelto do que a primeira. O seu peito era maior, e suas ancas acompanhavam-no. A sua cintura como a da primeira, era esguia. As suas pernas eram mais alongadas. Seus olhos eram azuis cristalinos como a água do rio. Usava uns calções de pano azul, mas notava-se que tinha sido feito á mão, pois pedaços de pano azul caiam, entrelaçando-se nas suas pernas. Usava um top branco, as alças eram atilhos de pano branco, que formavam um alongado nó por cima dos seus ombros, e o resto do pano dos atilhos caia-lhe sobre os braços, passando um pouco a linha das mãos, nas mesmas tinha umas luvas sem dedos de couros castanho, uma até ao seu cotovelo a outra até ao seu pulso. Em vez de chinelas, esta rapariga usava umas botas de couro preto. Ao contrário da primeira, o seu cabelo não tinha flores, mas sim um pedaço de pano azul escuro que o apanhava em forma de rabo de cavalo. Ao lado da loira, estava uma rapariga um pouco mais baixa que ela. Tinha o cabelo preto, que lhe dava um pouco abaixo dos ombros e duas mechas de franja azul clara. Os seus olhos era castanhos cor de mel. Ela era um pouco mais nova que as duas primeiras, portanto o seu peito não estava tão desenvolvido e as ancas dela não eram tão largas, apesar disso, a sua radiante beleza feminina não era oprimida por isso. Usava uma saia um pouco curta azul escura com uma orquídea branca no lado direito e um top caicai preto com uns atilhos para pode-lo puxar um pouco mais para cima. O seu cabelo estava em parte solto, apenas na parte de cima estava feita uma trança com umas flores azuis e outras brancas. Tinha calçados umas chinelas de atilhos, brancas. A última rapariga era da mesma altura que a anteriormente descrita, e era em parte muito parecida com ela. O seu corpo também era bem estruturado. O seu cabelo era preto, e dava-lhe pelos ombros. Seus olhos eram castanhos escuros. Tinha vestida uma saia verde alface até aos tornozelos, com uma racha no lado direito. Tinha vestida uma camisa amarela, com um decote em forma de "u" e com umas compridas mangas que tinham uma racha de lado apenas para se fechar no pulso. A camisa nas costas tinha pequenos atilhos amarelos, que se cruzavam dando um belo enfeite. Trazia calçados umas chinelas fechadas á frente. O seu cabelo estava todo apanhado em volta da cabeça, deixando apenas alguns penachos soltos, que eram seguros por flores amarelas e brancas( o que faz lembra um pouco a Amy Lee )

Rapariga1: Aquela é a Cloe- apontou para a rapariga loira.

Cloe olhou, duvidando da feminidade de Kenny.

Rapariga1: Aquela é a Carol- apontou para a rapariga das mechas azuis- E aquela é a Débora!- apontou para a última rapariga- e eu sou a Meygan.

Kenny: Prazer em conhecê-las!- disse com uma vénia.

Cloe: De onde vens?

Kenny: Eu venho da Toca!

Raparigas: Toca? Tens de contar tudo sobre isso á anciã suprema!

As rapariga levaram Kenny para uma cabana de madeira no topo duma colina. Lá dentro não havia nada, apenas uma velha mulher sentada no chão, de pernas cruzadas em cima de um tapete vermelho.

Cloe: Avó Willow! Encontramos esta estranha "comasin"(comasin quer dizer rapariga na língua da tribo) nas montanhas!

Willow: Nas montanhas?

Meygan: Sim!

Willow: Tragam-na mais perto para eu a poder ver melhor!

Cloe empurrou Kenny, que caiu em frente á velha anciã.

Meygan: È preciso seres tão bruta?- diz ao ouvido da amiga.

Cloe: Eu sou uma guerreira! Não controlo a força- encolhe os braços.

Willow: Sim esta comasin é bastante estranha! Deixem-nos a sós!

Cloe: Sim avó!

Todas: "Antiruni" anciã( antiruni e o mesmo que uma saudação)

Willow: Nunca pensei ver um macho em toda a minha vida! Senta-te rapaz, conta-me tudo sobre ti e de onde vens!

Lá fora:

Carol: Eles já estão lá dentro há uma hora!

Débora: Sim! Estão a demorar muito!

Cloe: Se a avó assim o demanda, assim será!

Meygan: Tu tens sorte em tê-la como avó!

Cloe: Sim! È a única anciã que ainda não morreu! Deve ter mais de oitenta anos!

Kenny sai para fora da cabana com uma cara um pouco confusa!

Cloe: O que é que a "obisan" disse?(obisan é avó em japonês acho eu)

Kenny: Ela disse para eu não dizer, porque as conversas dela são sagradas!

Meygan: O quê?

Carol: Ela nunca disse isso antes!

Kenny: Podem-lhe perguntar! Ela quer que vocês me arranjem uma cabana só para mim!

Cloe:" Quem é que ela pensa que é?"- pensa.

De volta ao vilarejo, as raparigas arranjam uma cabana para Kenny e algumas roupas que o rapaz se recusa a vestir.

Cloe: Toma um banho! À noite vai haver uma festa em tua honra! A grande mestra Willow ordenou!

Kenny perguntando a Meygan: O que se passa com ela?

Meygan: A grande anciã Willow é a líder da nossa tribo! È a mulher mais velha de todas! Cloe é a sua única neta e herdeira ao trono do Éden(nome do sítio onde moram as mulheres). O Éden é muito mais do que vês aqui! È uma vasta área de terras para além do imaginável! Cloe é também a guerreira suprema! Foi eleita pela anciã antes de Willow! È a mais forte das mulheres, e por isso nossa capitã!

Kenny: Vocês são guerreiras?

Meygan: À nascença as mulheres são abençoadas com os seus destinos! As anciãs têm o dom de ver o futuro! A umas é lhes destinado que sejam guerreiras, a outras construtoras, a outras colectoras, a outras caçadoras, a outras pescadoras, e assim são distribuídas as tarefas que cada uma de nós irá desempenhar no futuro!

Kenny: E se alguma de vocês não quiser ser aquilo que as anciãs prevêem?

Meygan: Isso nunca aconteceu! Ah... ia-me esquecendo! Como hoje é dia de cerimónia não podes vestir as roupas que te deram!

Kenny: Ufa!

Meygan: Tens de usar estas- pousou numa cadeira um vestido purpura, com um cinto dourado, e umas sandálias igualmente purpuras.

Kenny: Mas eu pensei...

Meygan retirou-se da cabana de Kenny, que não sabia como iria vestir aquelas roupas. A anciã Willow entra de repente na cabana, e dá ao rapaz umas calças de pele de veado e uma camisola larga, também e pele de veado.

Willow: A camisa vai impedir que reparem que não tens seios e as calças vão te tapar as pernas! Não queremos que ninguém desconfie de que és um rapaz e te condene á morte, pois não?

Kenny: Não! Claro que não!

Willow: E não dês nas vistas! As guerreiras foram treinadas para combaterem e matarem tudo o que for contra as mulheres!

Kenny: o.k.!

Willow: Até já!

Quando Kenny saiu da cabana reparou que o céu estava estrelado. Ele nunca tinha visto o céu, e, não sabia como o poderia ver, se, a tribo dele vivia no subsolo e ele tinha caído. Toda a aldeia estava iluminada por tochas, que se elevavam por cima das cabanas de madeira de cerejeira e carvalho. Estavam enfeitadas com as mais variadas flores, o que parecia abundar por ali. Todas as raparigas, crianças e mulheres estavam vestidas de acordo com a cerimónia, com longos vestidos de várias cores e flores no cabelo, adornos, como colares, pulseiras e anéis, e umas sandálias de atilhos abertas á frente, cuja cor combinava com a cor do vestido. A anciã Willow, Cloe e sua mãe estavam vestidas de diferente modo. Willow usava uma longa túnica branca, que lhe chegava aos pés, arrastando pelo chão. Usava também uns longos brincos que lhe davam pelo peito e o seu cabelo grisalho, estava solto, dando-lhe pelos tornozelos. Podia-se ver pelo contorno do seu corpo, que em tempos tinha sido uma mulher airosa. A mãe de Cloe, envergava um vestido preto que lhe dava pelos joelhos, e que tinha um grande decote em forma de "v" acentuado. Estava descalça, contrariamente ás outras, usava uns brincos em forma de ankh e um colar parecido com os egípcios. Cloe estava como o seu cabelo solto e sem camisa. O seu peito estava tapado por um grande colar semelhante ao da mãe. Usava uma saia comprida branca e umas penas em vez de brincos. Estava descalça como a mãe. Meygan e as outras tinham um vestido igual, amarelo até aos joelhos e uma lança na mão direita. Kenny dirigiu-se até aos tronos onde as três(Willow, Cloe e mãe) estavam sentadas.

Na Toca:

Tyson: Por favor ancião! Temos de ir procurar o Kenny!

Ancião : Não vos posso deixar ir! È demasiado perigoso!

Os quatro rapazes saem da casa do ancião, desolados pela sua decisão.

Tyson: Já que não obtemos a sua aprovação vamos ás escondidas.

_O que acharam deste novo capítulo? Esperamos que tenham gostado! Como já sabem mandem reviews, sejam elas boas ou más(construtivas). Próximo capítulo:_** Into the North.**


End file.
